User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/For Me To Remember
RETURN *District 0 + 14 **There were civilisations who survived the natural disasters living in these districts, but they isolated themselves from the rest of the world -- keeping their existences a secret for over 200 years until 15 years prior to Return. ***At first, Panem tried to annex these civilisations through negotiation. They offered goods in exchange for becoming part of Panem and boats and supplies exclusive to those areas. ***These civilisations descended from Alaskans and Canadians (District 0) and Hawaiians (District 14) who lived prior to the natural disasters. ***District 14 accepted due to being surrounded by nothing but the sea. Although they had supplies, they were rendered vulnerable by rising sea levels. Kiribati was lost to the sea. ***District 0 had no interest at first, as the civilisation living there was self-sufficient. It took for the civilisation's defeat in a battle before they accepted becoming part of the nation. **During the civil war, the districts are used as loyalist strongholds. Any rebellions are quashed due to the military might of the Capitol. The rebels are unable to capture 0 and 14. **Peacekeeper POVs reporting the assimilation processes of these districts in Return. Not much goes on in these districts at first, explaining why there's minimal news in the beginning. ***District 14 eventually assimilates successfully. Hunger Games viewership in the district is high. ***Invoked by District 7 rebels -- District 7 being the district closest to 0, a new rebellion starts towards the end of Return. Several Peacekeepers are killed, but the rebellion is quashed as reinforcements are sent in. ***How this rebellion took place is because District 7 secretly negotiated with the District 0 citizens. In order to help with the swift rebel expeditions -- as D4 was a loyalist district and the rebel districts along the coasts didn't produce enough ships, they needed ships and a way to distract the Peacekeepers from finding out about this exchange. District 0 offered to rebel but in exchange, they wanted money. The negotiations were successful. ***After being defeated, District 0 surrenders and is forced to assimilate. *Mobile phones: Mobile phones are out on the market, but only the elites are rich enough to afford the best ones. They play a major role in the Games, but as the rebellion progresses, mobile phones will eventually become a symbol of war and espionage. *District 12 Male, who turns out to be related to the District 12 rebel leader, will attempt to assassinate the President, who will make his first physical appearance during the Chariot Parade. *He is in possession of a mobile phone bomb. He gives the bomb to one of his relative's comrades, who infiltrated the Avenue of Tributes pretending to be a Capitol citizen. The person with the bomb sneaks into the Presidential Mansion and places it somewhere it can't easily be seen, but is in close proximity to the President. The attempt is carried out before the President's speech, as the District 12 Male discreetly detonates the bomb via calling a specific number on the phone. He uses the cape from his Chariot Parade costume to conceal the phone. **This assassination attempt is a reference to an assassination attempt made by a tribute during the Chariot Parade of one of my old Games. **In relation to the major role they play in the interactivity of the 250th Games -- viewer interactivity being the main theme of those Games: ***Viewers can help shape a tributes' hopes in the Arena, making the Interviews a crucial stage. Polls and discussions on PanemNet are recognised as legitimate and will be taken into consideration by Gamemakers and the President himself. ***How interactivity being the theme of the Games connects to the overarching themes of war and rebellion: ***The elites, who are more likely to be loyalists, have the best phones, so they will contribute to polls and discussions more than those of poorer social classes and they will have more of an influence over the Games. If they're loyalists, they will support tributes who are aligned with The Capitol. Poorer people are more likely to be rebels, so they will probably reject the Games entirely and not contribute to polls/discussions. ****If the elites have the most influence over the Games and they suspect certain tributes of rebel activity, they can lower that tribute's chance of survival and sponsor pool. Favourites to win can be boosted with sponsors and a higher survival rate because of their status as the favourites to win. *****This could link somehow to Kris' storyline -- his status as a favourite to win representing what's expected of him from the loyalist viewers vs what he's been told by Radiance -- with the advice given to him by Fleur being the middle ground. ***At some point, the mobile phones of loyalist viewers/Capitol enthusiasts will be hacked into by District 3 rebels or be turned into bombs -- inspired by the District 12 Male's assassination attempt. ***This is to make up for the disasterous GPS' at the beginning of the story. This attempt is direct, which raised concerns that it would be a failure, but it ends up being successful because: ***The District 3 rebels make it untraceable, so the Peacekeepers can't track down the specific perpetrators -- they're only able to come to the conclusion that it was the work of rebels. This will be linked to the fact that new land was been found by the rebels, as Panem was too busy focusing on Districts 0 and 14, and it's revealed that the rebels have carried out expeditions of their own and have found land, where they establish a new country; Gentem of Libertas -- or Libertas for short. *The location of the Gentem of Libertas, which translates to the Nation of Freedom, is unknown and will not be revealed because I can't decide on a definitive location for it. It's up to the reader's interpretation. However, it's location would have to be in reach of Panem since it was found by rebels from Panem. * LIST OF VICTORS AS OF RETURN *65th Hunger Games and 75th Hunger Games: Finnick Odair (District 4) † - Panem's only dual victor. *71st Hunger Games: Johanna Mason (District 7) † - died in the 75th Hunger Games. *74th Hunger Games: Cato (District 2) † *100th Hunger Games: Christina Parthenon (District 1) † - epithet of "Blood Queen". *101st Hunger Games: *102nd Hunger Games: *103rd Hunger Games: *104th Hunger Games: *105th Hunger Games: *106th Hunger Games: *107th Hunger Games: *108th Hunger Games: *109th Hunger Games: *110th Hunger Games: *111th Hunger Games: *112nd Hunger Games: *113rd Hunger Games: *114th Hunger Games: *115th Hunger Games: *116th Hunger Games: *117th Hunger Games: *118th Hunger Games: *119th Hunger Games: *120th Hunger Games: *121st Hunger Games: *122nd Hunger Games: *123rd Hunger Games: *124th Hunger Games: *125th Hunger Games: *126th Hunger Games: *127th Hunger Games: *128th Hunger Games: *129th Hunger Games: *130th Hunger Games: *131st Hunger Games: *132nd Hunger Games: *133rd Hunger Games: *134th Hunger Games: *135th Hunger Games: *136th Hunger Games: *137th Hunger Games: *138th Hunger Games: *139th Hunger Games: *140th Hunger Games: *141st Hunger Games: *142nd Hunger Games: *143rd Hunger Games: *144th Hunger Games: *145th Hunger Games: *146th Hunger Games: *147th Hunger Games: *148th Hunger Games: *149th Hunger Games: *150th Hunger Games: *151st Hunger Games: *152nd Hunger Games: *153rd Hunger Games: *154th Hunger Games: *155th Hunger Games: *156th Hunger Games: *157th Hunger Games: *158th Hunger Games: *159th Hunger Games: *160th Hunger Games: *161st Hunger Games: *162nd Hunger Games: *163rd Hunger Games: *164th Hunger Games: *165th Hunger Games: *166th Hunger Games: *167th Hunger Games: *168th Hunger Games: *169th Hunger Games: *170th Hunger Games: *171st Hunger Games: *172nd Hunger Games: *173rd Hunger Games: *174th Hunger Games: *175th Hunger Games: *176th Hunger Games: *177th Hunger Games: *178th Hunger Games: *179th Hunger Games: *180th Hunger Games: *181st Hunger Games: *182nd Hunger Games: *183rd Hunger Games: *184th Hunger Games: *185th Hunger Games: *186th Hunger Games: *187th Hunger Games: *188th Hunger Games: *189th Hunger Games: *190th Hunger Games: *191st Hunger Games: *192nd Hunger Games: *193rd Hunger Games: *194th Hunger Games: *195th Hunger Games: *196th Hunger Games: *197th Hunger Games: *198th Hunger Games: *199th Hunger Games: *200th Hunger Games: *201st Hunger Games: *202nd Hunger Games: Izumi Valletta (District 1) - won at age 15. 63 in Return. *203rd Hunger Games: *204th Hunger Games: *205th Hunger Games: Harrington Bulgari (District 1) - blind, owns a Dachshund that serves as his guide dog. *206th Hunger Games: *207th Hunger Games: *208th Hunger Games: *209th Hunger Games: *210th Hunger Games: *211th Hunger Games: *212th Hunger Games: *213th Hunger Games: *214th Hunger Games: *215th Hunger Games: *216th Hunger Games: *217th Hunger Games: *218th Hunger Games: *219th Hunger Games: *220th Hunger Games: *221st Hunger Games: *222nd Hunger Games: *223rd Hunger Games: *224th Hunger Games: *225th Hunger Games: *226th Hunger Games: *227th Hunger Games: Carter Jones (District 1) - won at age 17. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. 40 in Return. Epithet of "The Gallant Swordsman". *228th Hunger Games: Radiance Anjou (District 1) - won at age 14. Member of the Career Alliance. Became a Victor not by killing but by surviving the arena events. 36 in Return. *229th Hunger Games: *230th Hunger Games: Unnamed (District 11) - won by beheading his district partner, who he was formerly in love with, after realising how he and the alliance they were both in were manipulated by her. Their fellow alliance members were so manipulated by the District 11 female tribute that they killed each other. The District 11 male was only spared because she was saving him for last, but he ultimately prevailed in the finale and became the Victor. *231st Hunger Games: *232nd Hunger Games: *233rd Hunger Games: *234th Hunger Games: *235th Hunger Games: *236th Hunger Games: *237th Hunger Games: *238th Hunger Games: *239th Hunger Games: Rayn Chisic (District 2) - *240th Hunger Games: *241st Hunger Games: *242nd Hunger Games: Trapiche Cabochon (District 1) - Won by disarming her opponent in the finale, the District 5 female, with a pickaxe and pushing her into lava, where she burned to death. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. *243rd Hunger Games: Astraea Sejrende (District 2) - *244th Hunger Games: Vila Antos (District 4) - won at age 14 by poisoning the meals of her fellow alliance members. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. 20 in Return. *245th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *246th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *247th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *248th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *249th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war LIST OF MINOR CHARACTERS AS OF RETURN This list doesn't include Victors. *Mr Fragor - Diarmuid's father. *Anton Fragor - Diarmuid's brother. *District 11 Female - Tribute of the 230th Hunger Games. Deceased. Serves as Ivy's inspiration. *Garrow family - One of the Capitol socialite families that Ivy manipulated. The Sinclairs sided with them over the Bartons. *Barton family - Another Capitol socialite family that Ivy manipulated. *Labrys - A female Peacekeeper in The Capitol. *Seraphina - One of the trainers in the District 1 Career Academy. *Leon - The Head Trainer of the District 1 Career Academy. Has a prosthetic arm, implied to be as a result of fighting in the civil war. Enemy of Kris. Nicknamed "Mr. Prosthetic Arm" by Kris, presumably in a derogatory manner. *Leon's son - Self-explanatory. A fourteen year old. Also an enemy of Kris. *Kyros Xenthe - The Master of Ceremonies for the Hunger Games. He has a POV during the Chariot Parade and a POV during the Interviews. He also makes appearances on TV broadcasts, such as stages of the Games when he doesn't need to make a physical appearance and Panem Drama!. *Amethyst Arengelle - Head Receptionist for the District 1 Career Academy. *Lumia - District 1 female tribute in the 241st Hunger Games. Deceased. Related to Amethyst. *Sapphire - Radiance's sister and district partner in the Games that Radiance would go on to win. Career Alliance leader. Deceased. Used as one of Radiance's cautionary tales in an attempt to get Kris to change his outlook on the Games. *Fleur and Égaré Mauntell - The grandchildren of the late victor Ashlynn Mauntell and two of Kris' neighbours in the Victor's Village. *Mayor Stellan Nobel - Mayor of District 1. *Thana Nobel - Mayor Nobel's daughter. Fought in the civil war on the side of the loyalists. Killed by a rebel trap. Possibly one of Radiance's students during her time in the Career Academy and comrades in the war. *Diarra and Lee - Nova's friends and fellow Star Stranglers. Both were killed in an attempt to infiltrate District 2's most guarded weapons base. Nova hopes to honour them, especially Diarra, by volunteering for the Games -- as volunteering for the Games was something that Diarra wanted to do. *Aura - Nova's aunt. *Orgullo Firenze - A journalist, one of the newscasters on The Capitol News channel, and Kyros' co-commentator of the 10th Quarter Quell. Because of this, he appears in Kyros' POVs. He got married sometime after the events of the Prologue and before the Reapings. *Aphrodite Fiala - A 24-year old journalist and one of the newscasters on The Capitol News channel. Her birthday is 30th May. Category:Blog posts